


Virginity is a Gift, Use it Well

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Series: Simple Acts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Emphasis on PLOT, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry is a Tease, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied Bottom Draco, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More plot than I thought, Plot Twist Near the End, Porn With Plot, Potential for a sequel, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron doesn't understand, Thinks Harry has lost it, Top Draco Malfoy, implied top Harry, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: “What are you going to do, walk up to Malfoy and say, ‘I know you’ve been an utter prat for almost five years but do you think you can stick your cock up my arse, so that I won’t die a virgin?’” Ron asked with a resigned sigh. Before Harry could so much as roll his eyes, a new voice spoke up.“What an intriguing offer.” The drawling voice had their eyes widening. Harry was filled with mild horror and drowning in embarrassment. Merlin, help him.





	Virginity is a Gift, Use it Well

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was the byproduct of writers block. I had intended for this to just be a smutty oneshot of less than 5k words. Yeah... that didn't happen. Lol ended up being double that and then some. Plot and more plot happened. That's alright, it still has smut and that's what matters, right? 
> 
> So, these lovely boys are a few months shy of being sixteen. Anything younger than that and it makes me uneasy. So hopefully this wasn't too icky to contemplate. I needed them in their fifth year for a specific reason, so that is why I didn't do their sixth year. 
> 
> WARNING- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line.

           Normally, the warm heat of the classroom would have lulled Draco into a sense of calm. Normally, the heady aroma of the ingredients and the bubbling cauldron would have him at ease in the knowledge that this was the _only_ thing in his life he could control. Normally, he would have spent several minutes finding the perfect way to ruin Potter’s potion by now. Normally, he would be halfway into a loud debate regarding whether Weasley’s father was going to sell one of their children to keep food on the table.

            Only, Potter and Weasel were ruining this by being bloody weird.

            Today, Snape had them partnered up. Typically, that meant that Granger and Weasley were a unified front, especially considering the two were now an _item_. Draco shuddered at the thought. Salazar, he wasn’t sure which one had the worst of it in regard to the relationship. He wouldn’t wish either of them on another person.

            Instead of Potter teaming up with Longbottom, he chose to partner with Weasley at the back of the room. He had seen Granger frown at them in suspicion, so whatever was going on, she was just as clueless as he was. Which he figured was her karma for being so insufferable in the first place. Serves her right.

            It wasn’t necessarily that they teamed up that was so odd, it was their unusual behavior. They had been arguing from the moment they arrived, leading Draco to assume they had been quarrelling long before they reached the classroom.

            Since they were behaving out of character, he decided to work in the back of the room as well. Naturally, of course.

            Snippets of their not-so-quiet whispered debate had reached his ears from time to time. He didn’t have as much time as them to gossip, since he was flying solo on the potion. Zabini had been foolish enough to take that drivel the Weasel twins were selling to get out of class. It had worked as intended, he fainted alright, just never woke up. The other end of the disgusting sweet hadn’t woken him up. So, the unfortunate bastard was lying in the hospital wing, missing out on all of this oddness.

            “Have you gone mental?” Weasel’s unpleasant voice carried over to where Draco was studiously counting his counterclockwise stirs.

            “I know you don’t understand it, Ron.” The frustration in Potter’s tone had him arching a curious brow.

            “That’s the only thing you have said all day that makes sense!” A pause. “Of course I don’t understand it. Are you sure you haven’t been cursed or poisoned?”

            The scoff Potter released was so harsh, Draco wondered if it had hurt. Couldn’t hurt to wish, right?

            “I take offense to that.” Potter crossed his arms and stirred the potion the wrong way. Bloody idiot. The instructions were _clearly_ on the board and yet the golden boy wondered why Severus treated him so badly.

            “It isn’t something I just decided on a whim, you know. I thought long and hard about this. It’s what I want to do.” Draco furrowed his brows as he wondered what they could be talking about. He hated that he was getting so caught up in this. It wasn’t as if they actually mattered. He shook his head as he decided to just ignore them. With his resolve firmly planted, he focused on his work.

            “Besides, it’s my arse on the line. Literally.”

            Draco could practically see his resolve burning in a spectacular show of mental Fiendfyre. The statement had him horribly hooked and he begrudgingly hung onto wherever this argument was taking them. Damn Potter.

            “ _Oh God_.” Weasel let out a pitiful moan, almost to the point of exaggeration. “Are you trying to make me ill? Is that what you are aiming for? Because if so, then just send me to Hospital Wing now.” Well, no one said the Weasleys weren’t dramatic.

            Potter huffed as he threw in way too many bat spleens. Draco knew the potion was unredeemable now. There was a flash of vindication that filled him as the putrid smell of their concoction wafted around the room.

            “Potter, Weasley.” The two in question startled in surprise to see Snape towering over them with a sneer in place and anger raging in narrowed eyes.

            “I sincerely detest interrupting your important conversation. _So_ important that you have neglected to use your brains. Limited as they were to begin with.” Draco couldn’t stop the smirk if he had tried.

            Weasley spluttered inelegantly. Not that Draco expected anything less.

            “Which one of you dunderheads thought it would be a brilliant idea to use Billywig Sting instead of Billywig Slime?”

            All eyes were now on their table, so Draco felt no shame in leaning forward to observe them better.

            “It would appear that you need glasses Weasley. The instructions are written right there.” The man gestured behind him to the board. “Unless of course, you just can’t read.”

            Ah. The red hue to the freckled face was always one of Draco’s favorite sights to see. Whether Weasley was shamed or angered, it mattered none. The result led to the boy being uncomfortable and that was always Draco’s goal.

            “If it was you Potter, then I fear you are a lost cause. Can’t cite that you can’t see, now can you?”

            If there was anything that Draco liked better than an angry Weasley, was _definitely_ an angry Potter. The way the other boy’s vivid green eyes darkened in rage was honestly a sight to see. It always fueled his own satisfaction every time he got under Potter’s skin.

            “No, sir.” Potter spat out as he clenched his fists.

            Snape vanished the contents of the wretched potion with a lazy flick of his wand. “Zero marks, again.” There was a smirk quirking at the corner of thin lips. “I want a thirteenth-inch essay on where you went wrong and how you could have fixed your mistakes. Due next class.” A billowing of black robes and the man was on his way back to his desk.

            “Longbottom five points from Gryffindor for not letting your classmates know they were making a mistake.”

            Draco had to hold in the low whistle that was threatening to come out. Merlin, his head of house was on form today.

            “But Sir-” Granger piped up in confusion but also with a horribly annoying persistence.

            “Don’t question my decisions. Another five points.” Draco bit his lip in an attempt to stall his laughter as he began to bottle his potion into several vials.

            When they were dismissed, Draco noted that Weasley and Potter were still arguing with each other. He couldn’t deny that his interest had been piqued a long time ago. Despite being close to the doors, the two had waited for everyone else to leave before heading out. That alone sparked enough of a reason to follow them at a slower pace.

 

* * *

 

 

            “See what I mean? Just talking about it ruined our potion. Imagine actually following through with it!” Ron pointed out as they left the room.

            Harry sighed heavily. He was sick of this argument. He just wished Ron would let it go already.

            “Yes, because our hypothetical discussion was what ruined the potion. It couldn’t possibly be our lack of attention.” He rolled his eyes at his best friend.

            “Don’t get caught up in the details.” Ron warned. “That is beside the point. Explain to me again why you want to do this.”

            Harry grabbed Ron’s elbow to drag him down the opposite direction the rest of the class had gone. He didn’t want to be overheard.

            “I already told you. I feel as if things with Voldemort are going to pick up soon and I don’t want to die a virgin, not if I can help it.”

            Ron leaned up against the wall with pinched brows and a mouth curled in distaste. “I can understand that, I can. But why does it have to be _him_?” The last word was said with more confusion than disgust but the message was still clear.

            The question wasn’t one without merit. Harry had been asking himself that for months. Even after everything that had happened between the two of them, he couldn’t help but gravitate towards the other boy. It was as if they were two magnets on opposite ends of a room. Despite their hectic lives trying to keep them at warring ends, they kept inching forward until they met in the middle with such force that it ended in harsh fights and horrid insults. He looked back to Ron a little helplessly.

            When they locked eyes, Harry tried to convey what he was feeling with a meaningful glance. There was frustration mounting inside of himself at not really knowing his own feelings on the matter. For whatever reason, it did have to be him. It was always him.

            “There’s just something about him, you know?”

            “Fuck no.” Ron vehemently shook his head. “Unless you are talking about a stuck-up git with an unhealthy fascination for his father, then yes, I do know.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Why are you begrudging me of my choice? I am not saying I am going to marry him. I just want him to shag me senseless.”

            “What did I tell you about sending me to the Hospital Wing?” Ron’s face had turned a sickly green shade. Harry let out a low chuckle in response.

            “I wish I hadn’t told you.” Harry mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I knew you weren’t going to agree with me but I didn’t think you would push the issue like this.”

            “I am your best friend.” There was an almost hurt quality to his tone. “And as your best friend, it is my duty to make sure that you don’t make the biggest mistake of your life by sleeping with someone like _that_.”

            Harry’s mouth twitched. “His qualities are the very reason I want him.” He pointed out.

            “You really have been cursed, haven’t you?”

            Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the seriousness to Ron’s facial expression.

            “Why don’t you pick someone else? What about Ginny? I am sure she would be okay to sleep with you. She’s fancied you for ages.”

            “Are you seriously offering up your sister?” Harry asked incredulously.

            “Desperate times call for desperate measures, Harry.”

            Harry groaned and knocked his head against the wall. “Even if we were to ignore the fact that she is like a little sister to me, she doesn’t have the things I am looking for.”

            Ron scoffed before scowling. “What is that? A permanent sneer and a holier-than-thou attitude? Because I got to tell you, those are horrible qualities in a person.”

            “When Ginny magically grows a cock and loses the breasts, then we can have this conversation again.” Harry said rather dryly.

            “ _Oh sweet Merlin._ ” Ron shuddered violently.

            “I was trying to make a point. I don’t want your sister. I don’t want a girl. I want a boy. Preferably him.”

            “Say he turns you down, or makes a mockery of you. Then what are you going to do?” Asked Ron with a hint of worry. Harry knew his friend was only looking out for his well wishes but the repetitive conversation was taking its toll on him.

            “I guess I’ll have to come up with a backup plan.” He paused for a moment. “Do you think if I was of age, Snape would ever…” Harry trailed off expectantly.

            The way Ron spluttered and then choked, probably shouldn’t have amused Harry so much.

            “No. _Hell no._ What is wrong with you?” Ron was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. “Are you a masochist? Because you are just asking for pain. First him and now _Snape_.”

            Harry grinned widely. “I suppose I could be. I’ll have to explore that at a later date.” He really was having too much fun. Watching the different hues Ron’s face could turn was the highlight of his day so far.

            “That isn’t a backup plan. That is suicide.” Ron shook his head rapidly. “I can’t let you proposition that dungeon bat. That would make me the worst friend in the history of shitty friends. I guess I will have to settle for your first option.” The reluctance was thick.

            Harry perked up immediately. “You mean that? You aren’t going to question me anymore?” Regardless of what Ron thought about the whole thing, he was going to do it anyways. It just would be nice to have the support of his best friend.

            “Oh, I’m going to question you about it. Probably wonder what the hell you were thinking for the rest of our lives. Then, I am going to silently and publicly judge you.”

            “But…?” Harry grinned widely at the resigned sigh the redhead let out.

            “But I will respect your decision.”

            It took a lot of willpower to not whoop out loud. But Harry figured his giant grin was good enough.

            “It isn’t exactly going to be easy.” Ron mused as he scratched his chin. “You don’t have the best history with each other.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. That was entirely obvious.

            Ron released a resigned sigh. “What are you going to do, walk up to Malfoy and say, ‘I know you’ve been an utter prat for almost five years but do you think you can stick your cock up my arse, so that I won’t die a virgin?’”

            Before Harry could so much as roll his eyes, a new voice spoke up.

            “What an intriguing offer.” The drawling voice had their eyes widening. Harry was filled with mild horror and drowning in embarrassment. Merlin, help him.

 

* * *

 

 

            This… had not been what Draco thought their argument was about. Sweet Salazar, he debated seeing if he had somehow been confunded. It was almost too much to be considered the truth. Never in his wildest dreams… well… that wasn’t entirely true. There _had_ been dreams. He just chalked those up to being an angsty teen with little release opportunities.

            To think that Potter, _Potter,_ of all people, wanted him? Well wasn’t that a kick to his already high ego? If Potter had approached him, he would have surely hexed the boy for attempting to play a mind trick on him. But this? There was no denying Potter meant it. He could tell by the argument he had shamelessly listened in on, and he sure as fuck was glad he did.

            This was an opportunity he wouldn’t pass up. He couldn’t. Even if Draco was to ignore that this was his rival for the past four years, the boy was still bloody gorgeous. Thoughts like that weren’t normally something he allowed himself to linger on. It had been so unlikely that he had shoved it all down under an impenetrable barrier of self-denial and a smidgen of occlumency.

            Now, however? This opened up a world of possibilities. Now that Draco knew it was possible, there wasn’t a chance in hell he was going to let Potter slip through his fingers. Virginity is a gift, and he was going to use it well. He knew he was _technically_ supposed to remain pure until he was drafted into a marriage contract but that had been blasted through the window with one overheard conversation. Shagging Harry Potter definitely ranked higher on the importance scale. His future spouse could go fuck themselves for all he cared.

            The thought that Potter preferred boys _had_ crossed his mind before. The boy hadn’t really ever showed any interest in girls other than Chang. Word around school was that he hadn’t been too enthusiastic about a kiss they shared. Pansy really was great at digging up dirt. To have his suspicions proved right was definitely satisfying.

            “What an intriguing offer.” Draco drawled in an attempt at not showing his humor. The way their backs stiffened, he knew they recognized his voice. They would have to be stupid not to.

            Harry shared a petrified look with Ron before they both turned around slowly.

            “Uhh…” Ron began hesitantly as he shot a nervous look towards Harry. “That was… erm… what was that?” He cupped his ear as he tilted his head. “Oh, I hear Hermione calling me. See you Harry.”

            Harry dropped his mouth open in surprise. “Ron!” He yelled when his friend took off quickly in the opposite direction from them. “Bloody coward!”

            “Don’t I know it.” Ron called over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around. “Don’t know how I was placed in Gryffindor.”

            “I’ve wondered the same thing myself.” Draco mumbled under his breath. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he was glad Weasley was leaving. He may want Potter but he still couldn’t stand Weasley.

            Harry turned to Malfoy sharply. “Look.” He found that once he began, he really didn’t know how to finish. He could lie and say it was a joke and that he had known the other boy had been there but that would be a copout. If he did that, then he would never get what he wanted and Merlin, did he want. Up close, without sneers and hexes being thrown around, Malfoy looked better than normal. The low lighting of the dungeon corridors had blonde hair almost iridescent, the grey eyes had way more silver hues than he ever had imagined and pale skin was so creamy that he _ached_ to touch. Lying was out of the question. He wouldn’t rob himself of the opportunity now that it was presented.

            Draco could honestly say that he had never had someone look at him quite like Potter was. To have such attention on him from the boy who had been his biggest thorn over the years, was intoxicating. He had had Elvish wine in the past, when his father wasn’t looking, and that paled in comparison to what his senses were experiencing at the moment. Was it possible to be drunk from such a simple look? There was something about Potter that drew him in, he honestly never wanted those eyes to stop looking at him. This was a something he could grow addicted to. Quickly.

            When Potter didn’t finish his line of thought, Draco took a few steps forward till he was pushing the brunette up against the wall. “I’m looking, Potter.” He thrilled at the shudder the other boy released.

            Merlin, it wasn’t fair, Harry thought to himself. How could a few whispered words affect him like this? There was no walking away now. Not a chance.

            “You know what I see?” Draco whispered right into Potter’s ear as he let his mouth briefly touch the lobe.

            “Tell me.” Harry breathed out breathlessly. He had to hold back a moan when that wicked mouth touched his ear. Damnit, Malfoy had the upper hand and the bastard knew it.

            “I see you in my bed.” A hitched breath had Draco nipping a strong jaw. “I see my mouth on you, leaving marks all over your body.” He paused to lightly nibble an earlobe.

            Harry panted slightly at the feel of that mouth already on him. His mind was blanking by the simple touches of the Slytherin.

            “I see you writhing underneath me.” He almost moaned when Potter let out a delicious groan. “I see you half lidded in desire, wanton in your ecstasy and needy in your movements.”

            “Oh god.” Harry moaned as he arched his back. His cock had long ago begun to fill.

            “I see you begging for more as I rock inside of your tight heat.” Draco was barely keeping a lid on his own desires. Potter was far more expressive than he had ever thought possible. It had his inhibitions lowering and his confidence rising.

            Harry let out a keening cry when a knee pushed his legs apart and rubbed against his aching member.

            “I see you speechless but loud when voicing your pleasure the closer you come to finishing.” The way Potter shuddered against him had his eyes closing for a moment as he reigned in his rapidly decreasing control. How had they not done this sooner?

            “I see you arching your back as you come so hard you’ll always think of me. I will _ruin_ you for anyone else.” There was a promise in there. One Draco was determined to make true.

            Harry didn’t doubt that. Just Malfoy’s voice alone was affecting him in ways he didn’t think were possible. That sinful voice should be illegal.

            “I see your virginity becoming a thing of the past.” Draco finished as he drew back a few inches. The lust darkened eyes had his entire world spinning in revelation. _This_ was a million times better than raged filled eyes. This was a look that was seared into his brain, he would never forget the way Potter looked right now.

            Harry licked his lips in anticipation. He nearly moaned when silver eyes tracked the movement. How could Ron have ever thought this was a bad idea? If this was wrong, then there must be something flawed with everyone else. Nothing had ever felt so _right_.

            The damn tongue had been the final push that broke Draco’s vague sense of control. He searched verdant eyes before smashing his lips together in a fierce kiss.

            There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation as Harry closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. There was no tentative or shy movements of lips. It was hot and slick when Draco’s tongue licked against his bottom lip. With a muffled groan, Harry opened his mouth eagerly. He bucked his hips slightly when their tongues tangled and wrestled. It was less about dominance and more about enjoying the moment.

            Everything in Draco’s life seemed to have led up to this moment. This was what life was about. Surely, nothing could even compare. Perhaps in twenty years he would scoff at such a thought but right now his hormones and hard dick were calling the shots. Right now, the only thing that mattered was the feel of Potter's body pressed up against him and the sweet mouth doing wonders to the ache between his legs.

            They broke apart panting heavily as they both shared the same knowing look. It was a simple gaze but spoke volumes. Words weren’t necessary. Whatever was about to happen wouldn’t be easy to overlook. It would change _everything_. Not just between the two of them but for all aspects of the word.

            Draco took a step away before holding out his hand. It was an offering as much as it was a warning. If Potter took this step with him, there would be no going back. If they plunged into this, it would be with the full knowledge of their actions. This wasn’t a simple tryst to only remember in the heat of the moment. This wasn’t a passing fling to forget when emotions were gone and thought process was back in control. This was a change for the both of them. A change that held consequences, both good and bad.

            Harry has had his share of life changing experiences. As crazy as it sounded, this was one of them. He knew that he could turn the hand down and walk away. He knew that they could both pretend this didn’t happen and try to carry on, business as usual. He knew there were other options. He knew that he could find someone else to sleep with but that wasn’t what he wanted anymore. The rush of getting rid of his virginity was replaced with the unknown of whatever this was. He didn’t want to wake up tomorrow and it not be next to Malfoy. He didn’t want to walk back to Gryffindor tower having denied himself this opportunity. He wasn’t sure what exactly this was but he wanted it. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

            Harry looked down at the pale hand with narrowed eyes. Despite the situation becoming completely different than he had first anticipated, that hand was offering him far more than meets the eye. Without a single hesitation or doubt, he placed his hand on top of Malfoy’s and pulled the other boy forward.

            “You better follow through with every single thing you told me. Or by god, I _will_ curse you.”

            The threat had Draco’s lips curving into a small smile before he had even thought about repressing it. “I always follow through with what I say. All of that wasn’t just talk.” He pressed open mouthed kisses along Harry’s jaw. “That will be your reality if you stop talking and come with me.” He waggled his brows suggestively.

            “If that was an attempt at an innuendo, please never again make a joke.” Harry deadpanned as Malfoy entwined their fingers and pulled him along the hallway.

            “Oi.” Draco protested. “I will have you know, that I am hilarious. Just you wait and see.”

            The statement provided Harry with the evidence that this was something far more than just sex. Something he had already known. “I can’t wait.” Harry honestly replied before looking elsewhere. That hadn’t meant to come out.

            Draco wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just tightened his hold on their hands.

            “Where are we going?” Harry questioned as they passed the direction he remembered going down during his second year. “Isn’t that the way towards your common room.” He gestured behind him in a vague attempt and pointing to the disappearing corridor.

            The sentence had Draco’s head swiveling towards Potter in surprise. “Just how would you know that?” The wicked smirk he received in response was definitely one of the most erotic things he has seen in a bit.

            “You will find that I am full of surprises.” He meant it to come out as a firm statement but the breathy quality had it sounding far more seductive than Harry intended. Not that he was complaining.

            Draco arched a brow. “Certainly are interesting, I will give you that.” He turned them down what appeared to be a dead end at first glance. Draco stopped at a broken bust that was stuck to the wall, the thing was practically falling apart. He let go of Potter’s hand and leaned forward.

            “What are you doing?” The view was showing Harry a nice sight of Malfoy’s arse, so there was that.

            There was a whispered sentence from Malfoy that Harry didn’t catch. He watched the bust elongate and then widen until it was covering a large portion of the wall. When the movement came to a stop, he noticed that where the nearly crumbled nose once was, was now a doorknob.

            “This is the back entrance to the common room. It was designed for the head of house to be able to enter without the students aware of it.” Draco had seen Snape use it several times. He wasn’t supposed to be using it but what Snape didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

            Harry furrowed his brows as he tried to remember if he had seen this on the marauder’s map. To be fair, he rarely ever looked in the direction of the dungeons unless it was to make sure Snape was in his office.

            “Do all houses have one?” Harry asked as Malfoy turned the knob and they entered a very dark narrow stairwell.

            “I have no idea.” Draco admitted with a shrug as he grabbed hold of Potter’s hand again. “I know that this was built by Salazar Slytherin while he was still in the school. He thought his students might need… extra attention to ensure they were well behaved.”

            Harry snorted at the fact that Salazar Slytherin didn’t fully trust his students.

            “It wasn’t a lack of trust per se.” Draco argued when he realized what Potter must be thinking. “Well not in the way you may believe. Back then the passwords for the rooms weren’t a necessity. The houses were far more integrated in regard to friendships. Inner fighting still happened though. Sometimes, fights between the houses would make it back inside the common rooms. Which should be a safe place for people to go to. It shouldn’t be somewhere people fear to walk into.” He paused as they stepped up the last step that led to an even narrower hallway.

            “So Slytherin set this up to make sure that not only his students were behaving but also the other houses as well. He wanted to ensure that they were safe from the other houses.”

            Harry found himself fascinated by this. He wondered if this was in _Hogwarts, A History_. Perhaps he could ask Hermione, but he really didn’t fancy that conversation. For some reason a history lesson was far more interesting coming from Malfoy. Maybe it was the rich voice and pleasing to look at face.

            “Did he have to make it so small?” Harry wondered as they had to invade each other’s personal space.

            “Complaining?” Draco whispered as he paused to suck a mark right under Potter’s ear.

            “Slytherin was a genius. Ignore any further complaints.” Harry mumbled as he tilted his head to the side to allow that enticing mouth to continue on its path.

            Draco chuckled against tanned skin before he placed a parting kiss against Potter’s neck.

            Harry looked at the walls as they quickly walked down the thin hallway. There was an odd pattern to them, one that wasn’t making a whole lot of sense but it was also sparking a distant recognition. They were moving too fast for any concrete distinction though.

            A sudden light had Harry squinting, trying to figure out where it was coming from. His brows arched when he realized it was coming from the inside of the wall. He took a step forward and let out a surprised noise when he could _see_ into the common room. They were up above it. It kind of reminded him of muggle paintings that had the holes in the eyes, allowing someone to spy on unsuspecting people.

            Draco smirked at how amazed Potter seemed to be. He leaned forward until his chin was resting on the other boy’s shoulder. “You can’t hear what anyone is saying but it does allow you a good vantage point.” He dimly noticed that a few of his dormmates were down there. That would make it a tad difficult in the sleeping arrangement. He would have to get creative when entering.

            Harry looked into the small see through window like holes and furrowed his brows when he noticed slits in the lining. It was almost as if they were there on purpose, so that someone _could_ listen in. It didn’t make sense that there was no noise in this hallway. Even some kind of muffled movement should be heard from the room below. He sighed internally before a movement down below caught his attention. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Parkinson down there. He did _not_ like that girl. The movement of his eyes had something in his peripheral vision sparking.

            There was a small silver snake that was glinting on the wall from the dimly lit corridor. Harry arched his brows at the sight of the serpent. Common sense would dictate that it was just a coincidence. Salazar Slytherin liked snakes and it could potentially just be a simple calling card. A mascot. But… the chances of it being just a coincidence was rather slim. His mind flashed back to the Chamber of Secrets.

            _“ **Open.**_ ” Harry hissed in parseltongue.

            Draco jolted at the whispered snake language. Not to mention his cock stirred as well. He hadn’t heard Potter speak in parseltongue since they were twelve. Salazar, that was definitely something they would have to explore later.

            The small slits widened at his demand and almost instantly, voices could now be heard.

            “No way.” Draco whispered. He hadn’t even heard that it was even an option. He wondered if Snape knew that parseltongue allowed this.

            Harry grinned, rather proud of himself at the awe in Malfoy’s voice. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your reaction.” He paused for a moment. “ ** _Hello_**.”

            “Oh, Salazar.” Draco shuddered. He almost disliked that Potter now knew he liked this. It was a weakness that the Gryffindor could exploit. But at the same time… if it got more of that sinful hissing then he would willingly hand over such a weakness.

            “Mmm.” Harry nuzzled the side of Malfoy’s face that he could reach. “Looks like we are even now. I can affect you just as much as you drive me wild.”

            “Didn’t need parseltongue.” Draco remarked as he turned Harry around till he had the brunette shoved up against the wall. “Your mere presence is enough for that.”

            Harry would have remarked how very un-Slytherin Malfoy was being but his mouth was suddenly invaded. Who needed silly things like conversations, anyways?

            “Has anyone seen Draco?” The muffled sound of Pansy’s voice could be heard coming through the thin slits.

            Draco tuned her out, kissing Potter was much more important.

            “Potions is when I last saw him.” Theodore offered. “He was staring obsessively at Potter though.”

            When Potter broke their kiss and arched a brow, Draco wanted to cover his face. “I was _not_ staring obsessively.” He argued in a whisper. “I would classify it as intently.” He was splitting hairs and they both knew it.

            “In my defense, you and Weasley were behaving weird. It attracted my attention.”

            “When is he not staring at Potter?” Goyle piped up as Crabbe grunted in agreement. Draco felt his cheeks heat up slightly. The worst part about it was that the insult came from Goyle of all people. _Goyle_.

            “Oh my god.” Draco mumbled before placing his head on Potter’s shoulders. “They are insulting my reputation and I can’t even defend my honor.”

            There have been a lot of firsts in Harry’s life but considering Draco Malfoy cute had never been something that had remotely crossed his mind… until now.

            “What honor?” Harry grinned cheekily when Malfoy lifted his head and glared and at him.

            “I fucking hate you.” A pause. “I have more honor than all of your precious Gryffindors combined.” Not true but who had to know that?

            Harry’s grin grew wider. “We both know that isn’t necessarily the truth. This isn’t angry or hate sex we are going to have.”

            All thoughts of wounded honor flew out the window at that. Now Draco’s mind was filled with thoughts of a naked Potter in his bed.

            “It’s actually kind of sad.” Zabini piped up. Draco scowled. The guy couldn’t have been still knocked out in the Hospital Wing? It was his own karma coming back to bite him in the arse now. “They are hopelessly circling each other and neither noticing the sexual tension.”

            “Oh we’re aware.” Harry whispered in Malfoy’s ear.

            “Yes.” Draco hissed out in agreement when Potter’s tongue came out to play. “Completely aware.” He let himself get lost in the feel of that wicked appendage for a moment.

            “Let’s take this somewhere else?” Draco offered. He pulled Potter along with him, not bothering to wait for a reply. Only to pause when Potter turned around.

            _“ **Close.”**_ Harry didn’t want to leave any evidence of him being here, just in case Snape realized what had happened.

            Draco closed his eyes on the hissed syllable. It just wasn’t fair that Potter had this much control over him. When he opened his lids, he realized he was pinned by dark green eyes. Perhaps he had just as much control? He let out a breathy moan and watched in fascination as the green darkened _further_.

            “Take me to bed.” Harry demanded. He wasn’t sure where this completely comfortable persona came from but he wasn’t going to complain. He wanted Malfoy and that was that.

            The simple sentence had Draco’s cock twitching in interest. He held out his hand one more time and sighed when the other boy immediately entwined their fingers.

            There was a small flight of steps leading downward before meeting a fork with three different directions to go, all of them signified with a door. Draco could feel rather than see Potter’s curious expression. He pointed to the one straight ahead of them. “That door will take us to Snape’s office.” He smirked at the way Potter stiffened.

            “The one to the right will take us to a caved in tunnel. It was a way out of the castle but it collapsed centuries ago.”

            Draco opened the door they needed to go through. “This one however will lead us to a backway towards the dorm rooms.” The door creaked slightly but that wasn’t concerning. It was an old entrance.

            “Luckily all my idiot companions are down in the common room.” Draco mumbled. “Makes it easier to get to the nightmare room.”

            “The what?” Suddenly Harry was _very_ aware that he was deep in enemy territory with the son of a deatheater.

            Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled Harry up another flight of stairs. “Relax. If I wanted to keep you for some nefarious plot, I would have pulled you into the common room through the normal entrance. In case it has escaped your mind, there are three sons of known deatheaters, and a dark supporter down there.” He paused to gauge Potter’s reaction.

            “And that is just in _my_ room. I didn’t count Pansy, her friends or any of the other students.”

            Harry wasn’t so sure about this anymore. “Why didn’t you bring me in the normal way?”

            Draco scowled as the insulting question registered. “Right. Because that’s all I am, isn’t it? A no good deatheater in the making who can’t have an original thought of his own.” He refused to look at Potter as he dropped their hands. He hated the way he was already missing the warmth.

            “No.” Harry argued as he pushed Malfoy up against the wall. “Don’t shut me out.” He sighed heavily when the other boy wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Around this time last year, I was fighting for my life while your father laughed at me with the rest of the deatheaters.”

            Draco snapped his eyes towards Potter. His father had refused to talk about that night. Even after Lovegood’s article came out.

            “I can still hear his sneering laughter in my nightmares.” Harry hadn’t told anyone of his dreams. Not even Sirius. He didn’t want anyone to know. Didn’t want to relive it by speaking of them. But he needed Malfoy to understand what kind of trust he was placing in such a risky situation.

            “You may very well be different from your father but the image you project does not agree with that statement. That could all be an act, I wouldn’t know, but it doesn’t change the perceived notion you strut around with.”

            The truth to Potter’s words were undeniable. He knew exactly what people thought of him because that was what he _wanted_ them to see. Draco nodded reluctantly.

            “I didn’t mean to intentionally offend you.” Harry pressed as he placed a kiss to Malfoy’s lips. It wasn’t rushed, heated or filled with need. The soft press of lips was gentle and sweet.

            “I just need you to understand my situation. Especially when you utter things like a nightmare room. I have enough of those in my nightlife, I don’t need them in my waking life too.”

            “Potter, I know _exactly_ what kind of situation you are in. I understand the danger of this. But don’t for one second think that you are the only one who could be harmed if this should end badly.”

            Harry leaned back in surprise at the words. He honestly hadn’t considered this at all.

            “You think you know what my father is like off of _one_ deatheater meeting?” Draco scoffed. “Try living with the man.” He shook his head at the curious green eyes. That was a conversation they would never be having. “Do you have any idea what he would do if he discovered that I had the boy-who-lived in my grasps and did _nothing_? Not to mention what his _employer_ would do if it was found out that I have a… fondness… for his enemy?”

            Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Harry couldn’t help the skipped heartbeat at the fact that Malfoy liked him. Sure, fondness wasn’t exactly a love confession or anything to keep him warm at night but from a Malfoy? That was basically the same thing.

            “Alright.” Harry conceded. “It’s dangerous for the both of us.” He bit his lip as he stared into serious grey eyes. “But is it something you still want?” Even knowing the risks they were taking, knowing this could end in a disaster, he wanted Malfoy. He wanted him now more than ever.

            “Don’t ask stupid questions.” Draco whispered before pressing against Potter’s body. “We are doing this. You aren’t the only one losing their virginity.”

            Harry stifled a gasp as his eyes widened. Oh god. The primal possessiveness that filled him at the thought of being Malfoy’s first wasn’t as surprising as it should be.

            “What’s this nightmare room?” Harry retorted back. “Is this somewhere that will allow us privacy?” He wanted to get Malfoy inside him immediately.

            Draco pulled Potter up to the end of the stairs. He opened the back of the painting tentatively as he poked his head out. The nearest door was thankfully his dorm. He gestured for the boy to stay there as he checked his room to make sure none of his housemates had come up.

            When Malfoy waved his hand forward, Harry quickly rushed into the room. The painting shut behind him without noise. He barely registered that it was a painting of Salazar Slytherin.

            Harry wrinkled his nose when he realized that this dorm was _much_ bigger than his in Gryffindor tower. Where was the justice in that? The beds were bigger too. What the hell? He noticed that one of the beds was completely bare. “What’s up with that bed?”

            Draco looked over his shoulder to see what Potter was talking about. “That used to be my bed.” He shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed the brunette’s wrist and pulled them to another door across the room.

            “This is the nightmare room.” Draco pulled out his wand and unlocked it with a special pattern.

            Whatever Harry had been expecting, this wasn’t it. The room wasn’t too big. Smaller than half the dorm room but it only had one bed in it, making the space seem bigger than it was. The room wasn’t decorated in shades of green and silver like the décor of the dorm. There were dark blue and purple hues covering the bed while dark grey colored the walls with white puffs of white that reminded him of clouds on a stormy day. A dresser was shoved into the far corner next to a desk that was covered in books and spare parchment.

            “Every one of the Slytherin dorms has a nightmare room.” Draco explained. “A lot of us have nightmares. Product of our raising.” He ignored the sharp look from Potter. “None of us used this room anymore. Not since silencing charms work just as well at giving an illusion of privacy. So last year, I claimed this room as mine. No one can enter but me and anyone I allow inside.”

            Harry looked around the room in a new light. This wouldn’t have been what he thought Malfoy’s taste would resemble. The room was cozy in a way and he found that he really liked it. Although, he was seriously envious that the blonde had his own space. He stepped up to the bed and invited himself onto the soft looking sheets.

            “Privacy.” Harry waggled his brows as he placed his wand on the table next to the bed. Again, the trust he was giving the blonde was almost too much.

            Draco pushed Potter until the boy’s back hit the bed. “Exactly.” He whispered before claiming those tantalizing lips. He set his wand on the bedside table, evening the playing field.

            The feel of Malfoy’s lips against his own was distracting in its own rights. So distracting, that when a tongue tangled with his own, he didn’t realize that wicked hands were taking off his robe until the air felt colder.

            Kissing Potter was definitely one of his favorite things to do, Draco decided. He couldn’t hold in the little groan when he felt a hand cup his face and the intensity of the tempo of his lust increased as their lips grew harsher.

            Draco pulled away to straddle Potter’s hips. He could have used magic to take off his clothes but where was the fun in that? He wanted to tease the other boy by slowly revealing inch after inch of skin. So that’s exactly what he did.

            Harry was impatient where Malfoy was achingly tolerant. He was restless where Malfoy was uncaringly calm. Opposites that shouldn’t work but do. Magnets that were gearing up to collide in the center. Where they previously clashed and warred was gone. This time when they connected it would be just as powerful and just as strong but it would be pleasure not pain that brought them together.

            With each painstakingly second that passed where Malfoy _slowly_ took off an article of clothing, Harry was torturously tempted. His patience was so far gone that it was laughable. He honestly was proud of the fact that he hadn’t completely snapped yet.

            Malfoy had taken off Harry’s robes but hadn’t bothered with the clothes underneath, which he found to be unfair as he watched more of the milky white skin begin to be unearthed.

            “Malfoy.” Harry whispered in a whine and a request at the same time.

            “Draco.” Draco corrected. “If you want my cock in your arse, then call me by my name.” He was adamant that this happen. As much as it would pain him to walk away after coming so close, he would.

            Such a simple request but it was another one of those instances that was borderline becoming an impasse. It was almost asking too much of Harry. First name basis was more intimate for the two of them than the act of sex itself that they were about to embark on. Harry had thought that he had already crossed all paths of no return but he was surprised to find another one. Calling Malfoy by his given name would be providing an invulnerability he wasn’t sure he could give. There was a part of his mind that could filter out who was providing him pleasure. A part of his mind could blank out pieces of this experience so that he wouldn’t have to fully relinquish his control.

            Saying the other boy’s name would make this whole situation that much more real. He would _never_ be able to look at Malfoy the same way if he provided the blonde what he was asking for. Giving in would make the two different Malfoys that he has come to know as one. There would be no distinction. Was he willing to give up all pretenses? Was he willing to admit that the Malfoy he used to know was not the same person as the boy sitting on top of him? Was he willing to look past it all, to see the real Malfoy?

            _Yes._

            “Draco.” Harry whispered in response.

            Draco closed his eyes and shuddered violently. Since he was eleven years old, he had been wanting to be acknowledged by this boy. Had wanted the familiarity of being titled by his first name. After years of animosity and hate he had buried the belief that he would ever have this. Having his name be whispered in such a reverence, he could barely come to grips with it.

            “Draco.” Harry whispered again. He knew that this moment was something different to the blonde than it was for him. For some reason, this meant a lot to Draco. He wasn’t sure what that was but he wasn’t going to ask. He would just silently offer whatever he could.

            “Harry.” Draco whispered back as he opened his eyes. If the situation were different he would have smirked at the way the Gryffindor seemed shocked. It was only fair that he got to use Harry’s name as well.

            _Oh._ Harry’s body felt inflamed. He felt as if every part where Draco’s skin touched his own was on fire. Who knew that a simple utterance of his name could be so effective? Was this why Draco had insisted on a first name basis? If so, he could understand it. He loved it. Loved the way his name rolled off a sinful tongue. Loved the way Draco’s eyes sparkled at the allowance of such familiarity. He wanted more.

            The patience that Draco had shown when taking off his clothes was something that Harry could not afford when it came to his own abilities. He reached over to grab his wand and marveled at the way the other boy didn’t flinch or even grow suspicious. It was a show of equality. Harry had provided trust in him and Draco was showing that trust right back.

            A flick of his wand and Harry’s clothes were gone. They were both naked and now on equal footing. Something they both reveled in.

            Draco couldn’t keep his eyes off of Harry’s glorious body. He reached out a hand tentatively as he began mapping out warm skin. He couldn’t stop the urge to completely own the other boy. Couldn’t stop the possessive urges from roaring its welcoming head. He wanted to make Harry his in every way. He reluctantly tamed that side of him and settled for just owning the present. The future could be negotiated at a later date.

            Harry arched slightly into the hands wandering all over his body. He wanted more of it. Wanted that mouth too. Wanted everything that Draco had to offer. He wanted to give himself over completely. Not just in the moment either. He wanted to give and give. If only the Slytherin would just take.

            “I want you.” Harry cried out.

            “You’ve got me.” Came the reverent reply.

            Draco leaned forward till he was looking inside viridescent eyes. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for but those eyes pulled at something inside him. Moved him to action. He lowered his head to press open mouthed kisses against every surface of Harry’s face.

            “Mmm.” Harry moaned at the attention being provided. He lifted his hands to run them up and down Draco’s back. He bucked his hips impatiently, getting his message across.

            The brunette’s actions had Draco chuckling lightly as he pushed his lower half down. “I always knew Gryffindor’s were impatient but do try to rein it in.” He whispered before sucking Harry’s lobe into his mouth and nibbling it slightly.

            “I finally have you, I won’t rush this.”

            The unspoken words were clearly heard. Harry knew that Draco wasn’t sure if there would ever be another time. He wanted to say that this would happen again. He wanted to reassure the other boy. Wanted to take Draco into his arms and whisper assurances but he couldn’t. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want another time. Harry wasn’t sure fate would grant them this. Wasn’t sure if they would be able to keep each other. He wouldn’t lie to him. Wouldn’t lie to himself either. False reassurances was something he hated so he refused to stoop to that level to Draco. It wouldn’t be fair.

            “Alright.” Harry whispered. He would grant Draco this. Would allow his own impatient nature to be shoved to the side. He wanted the full experience.

            Draco didn’t bother with words. He showed his gratitude with actions. Every lick of a tongue on the expanse of golden skin, every suckle of teeth abusing pink nipples, every sweep of smooth hands against the comforting body, every movement showed his appreciation.

            He had always known the Slytherin liked to torment him. But this was by far Harry’s favorite method. This was by far the best torture he had ever experienced. His mind had long ago vacated. Only to be replaced with an unrecognizable wanton mess. Even the slightest touch had his legs spreading and his back arching. There was no shame at his actions. No regret with his moving limbs. He welcomed everything that Draco had to offer.

            The expressive responses were so intoxicating to Draco. He couldn’t get enough. His tongue swirled around a pebbled nipple twice before sucking it into his mouth. He loved the moan Harry released, loved the way his hair was pulled in response by hands that needed to grip onto _something_. He released his own moan before quickly going to the other nipple. He let his fingers pinch and pull at the recently vacated one.

            “Draco.” Harry moaned as he held the other boy’s head in place. It felt so good.

            Draco tilted his head slightly so that he could see the way Harry threw his head back in pleasure. The messy hair was a disaster, black locks in disarray while the pieces touching his forehead were plastered by the beginning sensations of sweat. He was beautiful.

            Their eyes locked and both moaned at the equally visible lust shining inside of ardent eyes. Draco maintained the eye contact as he lowered his mouth to swipe his tongue downwards. He slowly slid down the solid body beneath him. He paused for a brief moment to dip his tongue into Harry’s belly button. The green eyes darkened, which was something Draco hadn’t thought could possibly get darker. He felt the hand that was settled into his hair push him slightly and he smirked internally. There was no taming an impatient Gryffindor.

            Draco looked down and moaned at the sight of Harry’s hard cock. This was a part of the boy he had been studiously ignoring. He knew that once he paid even the slightest attention to it, he would be lost. Horribly lost. The pearl of liquid at the tip was calling to him. His tongue moved without thought and lapped up the fluid.

            Harry sucked in a harsh breath and arched his back, unknowingly pushing his tip against closed lips. The action still provided a small amount of pleasurable pressure.

            Whether the message was intentional or not, Draco had a thirst of curiosity to quench. Harry was slightly longer than his own anatomy but he was a little thicker. Things had always been a competition between them and that wouldn’t change. He was glad they each had an upper hand.

            Draco gazed down for a brief moment before licking a broad stripe from the base to the tip. The veins protruding underneath his tongue was erotic and had his head swimming.

            “Draco please.”

            Begging was a mistake, one that Draco would use to his advantage.

            “What is it you want, Harry?” The whispered words were muffled by his mouth pressed against the swollen head.

            Bastard. If it was possible for eyes to show a smirk, Harry was positive those ashen eyes were doing so. “I want your mouth sucking my dick.” He knew that being blunt would go a long way with the Malfoy heir. He may be a virgin but he wasn’t a blushing one. He knew what he wanted and it was that sinful mouth to devour him.

            Draco moaned, a vibration that had Harry’s spine tingling in desire.

            The Gryffindor had never been one to mince words. Draco just never figured it would sound so lewd coming from the other boy. He decided to give Harry what he wanted.

            Harry’s breath left him in a whoosh as a wet, _so_ _wet_ , warm mouth engulfed him. He had fantasized about this, dreamed about what it would feel like. Pictured how it would go down. But nothing, _nothing_ had prepared him for what it would actually feel like.

            The heavy weight of Harry’s prick inside of his mouth was definitely foreign but Draco found that he rather liked it. There was something powerful in the act. He was making those groans and moans slip out of pink lips. He was the one providing such pleasure. Draco loved it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing his throat so that he could take him further.

            Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, Draco was able to take nearly all of Harry inside his mouth. It was slightly uncomfortable at first to have it pressed against the back of his throat but the knowledge of the act itself still sent shudders down his spine. He paused for a moment as he breathed heavily through his nose. He was thankful that Harry hadn’t moved his body except for a tightening of fingers in his hair. He feared he would gag if the other boy had.

            One doesn’t realize how hard it is not to move until faced with the concept. Harry wanted nothing more than to shove up into the hot mouth but he knew that would be a bad idea. He could only grip onto blonde locks as he tried to concentrate on not blowing it too soon.

            Draco began moving his head. Slowly at first, gaining confidence with every plunge back down. Harry’s sighs, whimpers, cries and keening sounds of pleasure spurring him on. He swallowed experimentally and startled at the shout Harry released.

            “Draco.” Moaned Harry as he screwed his eyes shut and tightened his hold on Draco’s hair. He hoped his grip wasn’t too tight. “I’m getting close.” He warned. He probably should have been embarrassed at how quickly he was to finishing but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He would like to see anyone else hold out against this blonde bombshell.

            With reluctance, Draco pulled away with a soft pop as he let Harry’s cock slide out of his mouth. He couldn’t resist leaving a parting lick to the tip, or the little kiss that smeared precome across his lips.

            “Oh fuck.” Harry swore. Draco was a walking wet dream. He had no idea how he was supposed to ever look at the boy and get this image out of his mind. It would be impossible.

            Draco knew his face with flushed with desire but the same could be said about Harry so he paid this no mind as he reached over and pulled out a jar of lube.

            The sound of movement had Harry tearing his gaze away from Draco’s eyes and looking down at the vial in the Slytherin’s palm. He arched his brows at the jar. “Did you make that?”

            A nod. “Yes.” Draco admitted. “It wasn’t hard.” He had brewed it with a slight deterrence from the original recipe. He had wanted to experiment with his body but didn’t want it to hurt. So he added healing medicinal properties into the potion as it was brewing. He knew it wouldn’t take the pain completely away but it should help.

            Harry hadn’t been aware that one could brew lube. He was intrigued enough to make a mental note to check out a recipe. If someone else had told them they were going to use lube they brewed he would probably be nervous about the quality of the substance but Harry relaxed. He knew that Draco was competent in regard to brewing ability.

            Draco unscrewed the lid as he spread Harry’s legs. He smiled at how eagerly Harry slid them in reply. He kissed a muscled thigh before sucking a dark circle into the skin.

            “Ngh.” Harry wasn’t sure if that was a word or a moan. The chuckle against his thigh showed that Draco didn’t mind either way and that was all that mattered in the end.

            “How do you want me?”

            The question had Draco’s mind blanking white for a moment. He wanted to reply that he would take Harry in any compacity but he restrained himself. “Like this is fine.” He answered instead.

            Harry lifted his legs up and spread them even further. It was almost uncomfortable but he ignored this. He was eager for more and hoped this would get the blonde moving into action.

            Impatience was starting to be something Draco found endearing. He dipped his fingers into the jar and locked eyes with Harry as he pressed a wet finger against the furled entrance. It was a probing gesture, not one hard enough to penetrate.

            Harry shivered at the odd feeling. He had only ever placed one finger inside himself but it was a different sensation already and Draco hadn’t even breached him yet.

            “Please.” Harry was beyond caring that this was more fuel for Draco’s sadistic nature. He knew that the Slytherin was probably rejoicing at such a weak gesture but he didn’t care. Not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

            Perhaps Harry’s begging was less of a weakness and more of a tactic. Because Draco was finding it to be his own undoing. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure the willing body that was offering up so much.

            Again, Draco decided to use actions instead of words. He pushed in his index finger and watched Harry’s eyes widen in pleasure. Watched the way a plump lip was sucked in by sharp teeth. He pushed his finger in all the way to the knuckle. His mind was already flashing forward to when this would be his cock instead of his fingers. It would seem Harry’s impatience was contagious.

            “More.” Harry demanded. The one finger felt odd but nice. As much as he would like the sensation to continue, he knew that he needed to be prepared more.

            Typically, Draco liked to do the opposite when ordered to do something. But this was a demand that he willingly listened to. He added his middle finger and groaned at how tight Harry was.

            Harry winced slightly but the sting of discomfort was vanishing as quickly as it had come. He had always known that Draco had skillful fingers, that much had been obvious when watching the Slytherin handle potion ingredients. He just hadn’t realized how skillful the boy really was.

            Two fingers would probably be enough but Draco was looking to make this experience less painful for Harry. He scissored his fingers and watched the slight twitch of an eye and an intake of breath. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry’s thigh, hoping to distract the other boy.

            Draco’s tongue should be illegal. That was something Harry decided as he watched the blatant display of erotic proportions being played out as that tongue circled his skin before sucking another mark. He almost wished that mark would be somewhere visible to the public. A fleeting desire to have Draco mark up his neck had his eyes closing. He knew that was a bad idea but it didn’t help him wanting to make it happen.

            As soon as those vivid eyes closed, Draco sucked harder as he inserted three fingers. The distraction had worked better than he had originally thought it would. The keening cry did nothing to stop his yearning or his over-mounting desire that was bubbling at the surface.

            Another wince was released when Harry felt Draco scissor his fingers. He felt full and knew that feeling would increase when the other boy suddenly pulled out. He snapped his eyes open. He wanted to watch this. He wanted to see the pleasure on Draco’s face when he slid inside him. He wanted to know that he could provide as much gratification as the Slytherin was giving him.

            Another swipe of his fingers into the lube and then Draco was slicking up his pulsing cock. _Oh_. The only touch to his member since they began and it felt so pleasant. He had to hold back after a few strokes, his hand may feel good but he wanted more.

            Harry moaned low in his throat at the sight of Draco jerking off. That was definitely a memory he would be adding for when he was lonely and needed to get off. When Draco looked up at him, they both moaned.

            Anticipation was heady in the atmosphere.

            Draco pressed forward and pushed against Harry’s lubed up entrance. It took a moment for the tension to give out and his body to stop trying to reject the intruder. When the head of his dick slipped in, he stilled. He knew that Harry needed to adjust and he wasn’t going to give him too much at once.

            On the scale in measuring pain, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Harry breathed deeply as he willed his body to relax. This was better than a curse, hex or jinx. So there was that. He clenched his eyes tightly as he whispered, “A little more.”

            Keeping still had been hard but Draco had pushed past the part of himself that just wanted to thrust. He inched forward a few inches before stopping once more. Harry was tight, so tight. The pleasure was indescribable and he hoped that he would be able to last a decent amount of time.

            When it looked like the pain was receding somewhat, Draco pushed all the way in and let out a breathy moan. He wrapped Harry’s legs around his waist and leaned forward to put his hands on either side of the Gryffindor’s face. The action shifted him slightly and caused Harry’s eyes to snap open.

            The action wasn’t a thrust but it still had an effect on Harry. The slight movement had pressed up against something and he _liked_ it.

            “Move.” Harry demanded. He wouldn’t get used to it unless Draco began moving.

            Draco searched green eyes but only found an expectant gaze. He lowered his head until he was nipping a bottom lip. When Harry’s mouth parted, he slipped his tongue inside. The moment their tongues collided, Draco pulled out and thrusted into Harry slowly.

            Harry broke the kiss to throw his head back and groaned. It hurt but it felt good at the same time. Perhaps there really was more to the masochistic side of him than he thought.

            “Harry.” Draco moaned as he lowered to his elbows and picked up his pace. He had read several books on the subject of sex between two wizards. Being prepared was a trait of a Slytherin. But none of the books mentioned how _good_ it would feel. That seemed like a miscalculation on their part.

            Harry wrapped his arms around Draco tightly, causing his cock to be trapped between their bodies, giving a friction he hadn’t realized he wanted until then. He began lifting his hips up in a desperate attempt to match the tempo of Draco’s propelling pelvis.

            When Harry lifted his hips, Draco let out a keening cry. He couldn’t hold back the urge to go faster. He buried his face in Harry’s neck and set a pounding pace.

            “Oh fuck.” Harry moaned. “Harder.” Each drag of Draco’s cock was pressing against something and it sent shudders of pleasure each time.

            “Fuck.” Draco panted as he had to pull himself back up to his hands to grant Harry what he wanted. He looked straight into green eyes as he slammed forward. They both let out groans. Draco’s eyes rolled back in his head when Harry clenched around him.

            Harry bit his lip harshly to prevent himself from screaming at how good it felt.

            “Don’t.” Draco breathed out with a shake of his head. “I want to hear you. I want you hear your pleasure.”

            Words eluded Harry so he just nodded his head as he released his abused lip. A particularly harsh graze of hips had his mouth opening but no sound coming out. It was as if even his mind had evaporated.

            Draco watched a bead of sweat fall to the bed. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the air and the scent of a musky, organic, earthy quality invaded his senses. All of it was intoxicating and almost distracting.

            “I’m close, Draco.” Harry warned. He tried matching the increased thrusts but it was hard to accomplish.

            The statement had Draco’s breath hitching. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the momentum and take Harry into his hands. “Touch yourself.” He demanded.

            Harry reached between them and gripped his leaking cock tightly. _“Oh._ ” The simple touch was nearly his undoing.  

            Neither one wanted to miss the moment when the pleasure got too high and they both finished. Grey met green and moans were released in response.

            “Draco.” Harry moaned as he quickly jerked up and down his shaft. “I’m going—ngh—uh.” He tossed his head back as he screamed out Draco’s name and exploded.

            The stripes of come shooting out of Harry’s cock was the single most erotic thing Draco had _ever_ witnessed. Harry’s head was still thrown back in the throes of passion, veins protruding in the force of the movement. The shout of his name from such sweet lips had his balls tightening. The clenching of Harry’s already tight arse was almost painful but so satisfying.

            Harry panted through the aftershocks of his orgasm. His mind began to clear from the foggy place it had been residing in. He snapped his gaze to Draco’s face and watched the way the pale boy jerked before snapping his hips forward a few more times. When Draco locked up, dropped open his mouth and let out a breathy whisper of his name, he knew he had come.

            Draco shoved as deep as he could as he stilled inside of Harry. His entire body jerked in the center of his orgasm. He came balls deep inside of Harry’s tight arse, splashing his seed along velvet walls.

            Harry pulled Draco closer until the other boy was smothering him. He didn’t mind the added weight. It was comforting in a way. He listened to their fast breathing and closed his eyes. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to finally have this just to lose it. He tightened his hold.

            “I don’t want to go.”

            Draco tensed as Harry’s words cleared any after affects he might’ve had. “Then don’t.” He slowly pulled out of Harry’s body but continued to lay on top of him.

            Harry lifted a sharp jaw until hesitant silver eyes were looking at him.

            Draco knew it wasn’t smart. Knew that Harry’s friends would be looking for him soon. Knew that it was dangerous to have the Gryffindor in his bed. Knew that it was illogical to get caught up in this. There were a million reasons why it made sense for Harry to get up and not only leave the room but his life as well. But…

            “Stay.” Draco whispered. There wasn’t an ounce of begging in the tone but he knew that his eyes must have shown the true intent, for Harry’s widened comically.

            Trusting his instincts was what Harry always did. Bravery was something that was always pumping through his veins. It was something that had kept him alive for so long. His mind was telling him that staying was not wise. His mind was warning against this. His mind was whispering the faults of the situation. But Harry’s instincts were telling his mind to shut the fuck up. What did it know, anyways? Every single pore of his body ached for the other boy. Every part of his senses wanted to remain in this embrace. Every waking part of his synapses screamed to keep whatever this was. Every single part of his body wanted Draco.

            “Alright.” Harry conceded. He knew it was reckless, impulsive and possibly brash but he didn’t care.

            The answer didn’t surprise Draco. He knew that Harry was a Gryffindor through and through. If there was ever a partner of his, they would need to be foolishly brave and that was Harry in spades.

            Draco rolled to the side and pulled Harry into his arms. “I am selfish.” He began in a whisper. He tightened his hold for a moment. “I know I shouldn’t have you but I can’t let you go.”

            Harry’s lips curved into a grin as he pressed a kiss to sweaty skin.

            “I’m not a nice person.”

            Harry wanted to open his mouth and tell Draco that he already knew this but he restrained the urge to do so.

            “I don’t think I can ever change that. I don’t like people. It isn’t just limited to you Gryffindors.” He paused to smirk. “It is people in general that bother me. I have as many faults as I do positive attributes. I won’t change for you or anyone else. But my perspective can be bent.”

            Honestly, it was better than Harry expected. He knew he wouldn’t be able to maintain whatever this was if Draco was to remain a bully. He knew they would have to keep up appearances but as long as the true meaning behind it all was still there for him to see. He could take it all, as long as he knew Draco didn’t mean what was being said.

            “I can work with that.” Harry whispered before nuzzling into Draco’s arms.

            Harry’s statement calmed Draco’s mind enough to enjoy holding the other boy. A sudden thought had him stiffening slightly.

            “Harry.”

            The serious tone had Harry’s heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. He raised his head to stare into concerned eyes.

            “This won’t make sense and I would elaborate if I knew the full situation.” Draco warned. “I didn’t overhear it exactly, they knew I was there but chose to speak of their plans anyways. The only thing that I can really say is that Kreacher lies.”

            Harry’s brows lifted nearly to his hairline. Why would Draco be talking about Sirius’s house elf? “How do you even know of Kreacher?” Normally, he would have been suspicious but the look in Draco’s eyes had let him know that this was important.

            “My mother is a Black.”

            This wasn’t news to Harry, he remembered Sirius saying the same thing when he showed him the family tree.

            “She knows of the house elf. I don’t know if she has been in contact with it, I just know that my father mentioned the elf’s name. Said something about lies needing to be believed and that it was essential for their plan.”

            Harry narrowed his eyes in consideration. He recalled the way Sirius had said that Kreacher was becoming absent lately, taking a while before coming to his side when called. Sirius had waved away any concern but Harry was now suspicious about the whole thing. He knew how much Kreacher and Sirius despised each other.

            “Can your mother order him around?”

            “No.” Draco shook his head. “But he can choose to follow her instructions if he wishes. He is forced to listen to your godfather but he _can_ do what he wants in regard to someone else.”

            This didn’t sit well with Harry. He didn’t think that Sirius was in danger of Kreacher harming him directly, he knew there were elf laws against that. But he was beginning to wonder what could happen indirectly. He would sit on this warning and keep it in mind for the future.

            Harry looked up at Draco and kissed him softly. “Thank you.” He mumbled against soft lips. Draco didn’t _have_ to tell him anything. Such an odd out of context conversation could have been shoved to the side but the Slytherin had retained the knowledge and told him about it.

            Draco smiled against Harry’s mouth before deepening the kiss.

            “You know.” Draco began with a wicked smirk. “I still have a slight virginity for you to take.”

            Harry furrowed his brows in confusion before his eyes widened in understanding. “Is that something you would want?” He hadn’t been sure that Draco would want to bottom.

            Draco arched a disbelieving brow. “Why would I turn down any form of sex with you?” The day he ever turned down Harry would probably be on his deathbed. That was the only acceptable answer he could think in answering his own question.

            Harry smirked widely before rolling them till Draco was on his back. “Well then I will return the favor.” He whispered.

            Draco’s last conscious thought for the night was that a smirk like that wasn’t befitting of a Gryffindor. It was far too Slytherin to fit someone of his stature.

 

* * *

 

           

            Ron paced back and forth in front of the fire in the common room relentlessly. He knew a few people were staring at him questioningly but he didn’t care. He hadn’t seen his best friend since yesterday. It wasn’t until later that he had realized that he had left Harry in the company of only Malfoy, in the dungeons, practically enemy territory. He really was a shitty friend.

            “Are you going to tell me what the problem is?” Hermione asked not bothering to look up from whatever boring book she was reading. Ron had to wonder how she managed to be such a great multitasker.

            “There isn’t one.” He knew she would see right through that. If there wasn’t a problem he wouldn’t be wearing a hole in the carpet or his trainers.

            A slight humph of disbelieving laugher escaped his girlfriend’s mouth. Not that he expected anything less.

            Ron probably should have told Hermione about all of this but he couldn’t do that. Not just because he was worried about what she would say about him leaving Harry alone. But also because Harry had said he wanted to tell her about wanting Malfoy himself. Ergh. He shook his head in disgust at that. He would never be able to see what Harry saw in the slimy git.

            He had checked the marauder’s map when Harry never came in last night. It had showed his name  _way_ to close to Malfoy’s. He shuddered at the knowledge of what that meant. His stubborn mind wanted to point out that even if Harry was being held captive, it would still show such close names. He shook the thought away as he chose to have faith in Harry’s judgment. No matter how skewed it might be.

            The opening of the portrait had Ron’s head snapping up, something he had been doing every time the stupid thing opened. The tension that had been mounting since last night, left him in a whoosh as he caught sight of Harry. Who was alive and intact. He studiously refused to look anywhere but at Harry’s face, just in case there was any markings left by Malfoy.

            “Finally.” Ron breathed out when Harry walked towards them. He noticed that Hermione put her book down and shot them both questioning looks.

            Harry grinned at his best friend unrepentantly.

            “Ick.” Ron shook his head. “That was all I needed to know.” He paused to get a really good look at Harry. There was a tired aura around him but there was also a happiness he hadn’t seen in a _long_ time.

            Harry’s laughter had Ron sitting on the nearest couch, across from Hermione and Harry with a small smile.

            “So is it all worked out of your system?”

            When Harry wouldn’t meet his eyes and the smile was still curved, Ron groaned. “Please tell me you are joking?!” He had known the moment his friend had brought up Malfoy that this would be a bad idea. Perhaps not for Harry but definitely for him.

            “Sorry Ron. I must not tell lies.” Harry brandished his scarred hand with a grin. The first time he had been able to do that when talking about the scar.

            Ron covered his face in his hands and let out a pitiful moan. “Why? Why me?”

            Harry let out a barking laughter. “ _You?_ You aren’t the one getting—”

            “That’s enough.” Ron interrupted with a pale face. He did _not_ want that mental image. _Ever._

            He watched Harry stand up and stretch before making his way to the staircase. “I have a feeling this will last a long time. Have you ever noticed that a trio can easily become a square?” Was the only warning Harry released before the brunette was gone.

            Ron laid on his back with his arm covering his face as he sighed heavily. “I am not moving from this spot until the world makes sense again. Not even for food. I will just die right here.” He paused for a moment. “Hermione, how long does it take for someone to die of starvation?”

            “Are you ignoring the fact that you can’t even go a few hours without eating something?”

            Ron grinned as he moved his hand. “Yes. Pretend that I am a normal person with a normal appetite.”

            “Well actually, there is a debate about the effects of a lack of water versus food…” He closed his eyes as he listened to Hermione tell him facts that he wouldn’t remember tomorrow. Some people might not be able to understand their dynamics but it worked for them. Even if they were opposites.

            “Oh hell.” Ron whispered in realization. He sighed heavily. Perhaps Harry had found his own Hermione. He fought back the urge to pick apart every single flaw of the Slytherin and filled his mind with the happy smile on Harry’s face. Anything was worth keeping his best friend happy, and that included allowing a fourth member into their group.

            Harry _so_ owed him for this.

 

* * *

 

            Draco’s warning had stuck with Harry. It had been placed in the back of his mind for weeks. Never forgotten about. So when Kreacher told him Sirius had gone to the Ministry, Harry immediately knew that Hermione had been right. Sirius wasn’t there. He had paused before throwing in more floo powder and went straight to Grimmauld Place himself.

            The detention and renewed wound on the back of his hand had been worth it. Who knows what could have happened otherwise. Perhaps he would have been hurt if he had gone to the Ministry on a whim.

            The simple act of Draco opening up to Harry about his suspicions had paved the foundation for his lover to be accepted when Draco showed up in the middle of summer before sixth year, asking for protection.

            Who knew losing his virginity would have such a serious impact on his life?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> There is potential for a sequel. It could go into more detail about the things regarding the last paragraph of the story. It could even go into their sixth year. I don't know if there will be a demand for a sequel or not. Is it fine being a solo? Let me know your opinion on the matter. 
> 
> Hoping you enjoyed my muse that will hopefully allow me to continue with my other works in progress. 
> 
> See you next time. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


End file.
